Poleva Desert
Densely spotted by desert trees weighed with hanging fruit. These fruits are the thirst quenching pleasure for parched travelers constantly passing through the everlasting sandstorm. The Desert Bazaar can be found at the center of activity, where fortunes of exquisite treasures await. At the other side of the Desert Bazaar, a host of mysterious lizard nobles live upon piles of coins and gems. Many will ponder over for a lifetime on the ultimate game of Russian roulette: to be or not to be a visitor of the lizards.https://www.en.sdorica.com Description A plethora of goods, and a plethora of desires. Located on the border of Kingdom of the Sun and the Desert Kingdom, Poleva Desert is a place where you can find both humans and lizard nobles. In this desert, the Central Bazaar is said to be the most prosperous area, with small vendors scattered around the bazaar area.In-game description, R6-1 Safari in the Bazaar The heat in Poleva Desert is incredible; some can feel the thirst takes over the mind without one's noticing. Skeletons of giant reptiles can be found scattered around the desert; many find it frightening as some human bones may be found among the giant skeletons.In-game description, R6-3 Hordes of Hardships Some parts of the Desert are also decorated with Cactus Hills, a rare tint of green in the scorching desert. Travelers should be careful with cacti at the hills as the myths about cactus juice being drinkable are everywhere; however these cacti are very random, in which only 1 out of 7 of its kinds are drinkable. It is said to be impossible to identify the drinkable cactus, and drinking the wrong one may lead to death by frothing. In-game description, R6-4 Scorching Dunes Nearby the Cactus Hills, there is also a location called the Sea of Desert Trees. Travelers may also found drinkable desert water spheres in. They took form in pillar-shaped trees, with big spheres atop of it. The texture is said to be gelatinous. However, only the Lizard Nobles know how to extract the water from these trees.In-game description, R6-5 Travelers' Shelter Central Bazaar It is said that the Central Bazaar located at Poleva Desert is the very best around the continent Vendacti, as exotic trinkets from all over the world can be found right here.In-game description, R6-2 Trinkets and Treasures Merchants can open their stall in the Central Bazaar; however the rent is incredibly expensive. The rules of the Bazaar are set by the Commerce Chamber. Society The desert is said to have an infinite opportunity; both for merchants and bandits alike. Living in the Desert can be tough. For many, peddling can be an option for those who are unable to get into Central Bazaar. Peddling around the area can be tough and risky; with dangers lurking around the corner from losing their money to never see the light of another day. However, for many desperate merchants who are unable to gain a spot in the Central Bazaar, this is the only option to keep their business up. Due to the Desert's competitive nature, dealing business with desert merchants can be said as poison coated with sugar; once you are involved in any businesses, there is no turning back. In-Game Region Information Known Area=Poleva Desert #Peddling Vendor #Central Bazaar #Sherlock's Booth #Sacred Bone Valley #Cactus Hills #Sea of Desert Trees |-|Items= |-|Affiliation= |-|Other=Special Mission *R6-S Hunting Trip *R6-E Burning Heat Playable NPC *Excited Noble (R6-S Hunting Trip) *Excited Hound (R6-S Hunting Trip) References Category:Locations